supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Australian Open
The 2016 Australian Open was the Grand Slam of the Asia-Pacific of 2016. It took place from eventual winner Angelique Kerber's 28th birthday to January 31, 2016. Serena Williams and Novak Djokovic were the defending champions. Serena wasn't able to defend her title as she lost to Angelique Kerber in the final 4-6 6-3 4-6. Seeded players Men's singles Benoit Paire played the 2016 Australian Open as a seeded player after failing to qualify for the 2015 tournament; but fell to American wildcard Noah Rubin in straights. The first men's singles seed eliminated was Ivo Karlovic, who retired down two sets to love in the first round against Federico Delbonis. In a rematch of the 2009 semifinal, Rafael Nadal lost to Fernando Verdasco. Milos Raonic played two five-setters with 2014 champion Stan Wawrinka and defending finalist Andy Murray. One of them won and one of them lost. Withdrawn players: Richard Gasquet due to back injury. ;Seeds # Novak Djokovic (Winner) # Andy Murray (Final) # Roger Federer (Semifinals) # Stanislas Wawrinka (Fourth round) # Rafael Nadal (First round) # Tomas Berdych (Quarterfinals) # Kei Nishikori (Quarterfinals) # David Ferrer (Quarterfinals) # Jo-Wilfried Tsonga (Fourth round) # John Isner (Fourth round) # Kevin Anderson (First round) # Marin Cilic (Third round) # Milos Raonic (Semifinals) Women's singles For the first time since the 2000 Wimbledon Championships, Francesca Schiavone won't play in a Grand Slam main draw after she fell in qualifying round 2 to Virginie Razzano in three sets. For the first time since the 2013 US Open, Bouchard will be unseeded at a Grand Slam after her concussion at the 2015 US Open that caused her ranking slip; and had not returned to the top 30 since then. Notable players that were unseeded in the draw include 2014 finalist Dominika Cibulková, Yanina Wickmayer, and 2014 Wimbledon finalist Eugenie Bouchard. In the first round, Petra Kvitová had a chance to take revenge on Luksika Kumkhum from their Brazil 2014 meeting. She successfully did it, and now taking on Daria Gavrilova in the second round; but eventually she lost the match. The first Women's Singles seed eliminated was Sara Errani, who won the first set but lost the last two to World No. 58 Margarita Gasparyan. World No. 69 Daria Kasatkina upset Anna Karolína Schmiedlová in the first round. Caroline Wozniacki got an early Australian Open exit again as she fell in the first round to World No. 76 Yulia Putintseva. Elizaveta Kulichkova, who won the Australian Open juniors in 2014, upset World No. 24 Andrea Petkovic in the first round in straight sets. Another upset was produced as world No. 10 Venus Williams lost to Johanna Konta in straight sets in the first round. Unlike Eugenie Bouchard's loss to Ying Ying Duan last Wimbledon, another qualifier upset a seeded player in the first round. It was Kristyna Pliskova, the sister of Karolina Pliskova, by knocking out home favourite Samantha Stosur in the first round. A HUGE upset happened when Zhang Shuai beat Simona Halep in straight sets; this spoiled everyone's prediction of Cornet vs. Halep for the second round. The following players will fall out of the top 50 after the Women's Singles final: * Dominika Cibulková because of her round 1 loss to Kristina Mladenovic * Yanina Wickmayer because of her round 1 loss to Magdaléna Rybáriková. * Eugenie Bouchard losing to Radwanska in the second as a result of falling out of the top 50 and not defending her quarterfinal points; this is the earliest exit for Bouchard at the Australian Open. Withdrawn players: Flavia Pennetta due to retirement and Lucie Šafářová due to ongoing health issues. # Serena Williams (Final) # Simona Halep (First round) # Garbiñe Muguruza (Third round) # Agnieszka Radwańska (Semifinals) # Maria Sharapova (Quarterfinals) # Petra Kvitová (Second round) # Angelique Kerber (Champion) # Venus Williams (First round) *9 Karolína Plíšková (Third round) *10 Carla Suárez Navarro (Quarterfinals) *11 Timea Bacsinszky (Second round) *12 Belinda Bencic (Fourth round) *13 Roberta Vinci (Third round) *14 Victoria Azarenka (Quarterfinals) *15 Madison Keys (Fourth round) *16 Caroline Wozniacki (First round) *17 Sara Errani (First round) *18 Elina Svitolina (Second round) *19 Jelena Janković (Second round) *20 Ana Ivanović (Third round) *21 Ekaterina Makarova (Fourth round) *22 Andrea Petkovic (First round) *23 Svetlana Kuznetsova (Second round) *24 Sloane Stephens (First round) *25 Samantha Stosur (First round) *26 Anastasia Pavyluchenkova (First round) *27 Anna Karolína Schmiedlová (First round) *28 Kristina Mladenovic (Third round) *29 Irina-Camelia Begu (First round) *30 Sabine Lisicki (Second round) *31 Lesia Tsurenko (First round) *32 Caroline Garcia (First round) Qualified players ;Men's singles ;Women's singles * Wang Qiang * Nicole Gibbs * Wang Yafan * Naomi Osaka * Anastasija Sevastova * Zhang Shuai * Kristýna Plíšková * Viktorija Golubic * Luksika Kumkhum * Maryna Zanevska * Maria Sakkari * Tamira Paszek Trivia *Peng Shuai was supposed to be entering the 2016 Australian Open qualifying since her back injury ended her 2015 season; but the draw was made and Peng Shuai wasn't involved. *Vera Lapko won the Australian Open junior girls' title in her last year eligible to compete. *Notable players that didn't even enter Women's Singles qualifying were Peng Shuai, Kaia Kanepi and Maria Kirilenko. *Stages 261-300 of Pokémon Shuffle were added on the first week of the 2016 Australian Open, the day after eventual women's Singles champion Angelique Kerber turned 28. *Francesca Schiavone was participating in qualifying, as her ranking was dipped to out of the top 100 in 2015; but her chance of a 62nd consecutive main draw ended. Category:2016 in tennis Category:2016 in sports